Yu-Gi-Oh: Bond Of The Hearts
by LoverAngelForEver
Summary: Starting from season 4: Destiny and fate had Chosen Yugi and The Nameless Pharaoh to meet, but why? When its explained that when they find love in one another, its the key to saving the world and unlocking the Pharaoh's memories. As events unwind, things become more clouded and confusing; one thing is certain though, Yugi and The Pharaoh are mean to be. YamixYugi puzzleshipping
1. Episode 147

Yugi could have sworn he heard someone say help, a female. He shook it off only to hear it again. He even asked the spirit of the puzzle, the nameless pharaoh, who also said he had heard it too.

When Yugi asked is any of his friends had heard it, they looked at him. Tea, Tristan, Joe all answered the same.

"No," then Joey made a Likely suggestion. "You had a long day Yug. Maybe you just need sleep."

Yugi nodded as everyone split ways, Yugi heading inside and to bed.

That night didn't grant him a well-rested sleep, all he did was toss and turn.

Then the female voice called again. "Help"

Then the puzzle started to glow, next thing Yugi knew, he was standing next to the Pharaoh in his puzzle, both just looking at one another.

The pharaoh being the first to speak. "Someone needs us."

"Yeah but, where are they?"

Then there it was again, the yelling of help, and this time it sounded close.

"This way!" he took off in the direction of the voice, Yugi following close.

Both came to a door, opening it led to another labyrinth of stair cases and door, all facing every which way. How would they find the owner of the voice? How would they even know where they were going? Everything looked the same. The pharaoh caught on to that real fast.

"Whoever it is, they can be anywhere."

"Any ideas?"

"Split up."

They both did, opening doors after door, some doors leading nowhere, other leading to more labyrinths. They both re grouped. Yugi made a good point. So many doors, how were they going to find her, then a noise, a mix of whimpering and… the sound of…

Bouncing?

Yugi looked up, he recognized the fluff ball right away. "Kuriboh?! What's he doing here?"

Now things were getting way to weird.

Yugi came to the conclusion that the little fluff ball wanted to be followed, so both did just that, coming to a door, it just disappeared into a light, going into the keyhole.

Yami decided he would open the door, in case any danger was behind, he would take the hit and Yugi would be safe, even with Yugi's persistence of him being careful.

For some reason, he had this feeling pushed back into his mind that he and Yugi, with everything that has been going on, could be the one he's meant to be with. That's this was made by fate, everything from the puzzle being completed to the future ahead.

"I've never seen this room before." Yugi's comment pulled the pharaoh from his thoughts

The room was filled with a white light, casting white shadows from columns and walls. The pharaoh had to agree. He never saw this room either.

"Nor have I" then he said in a very protective manner he added "Stay close."

The same voice, and a shadow ran by on the wall. "Pharaoh, Yugi!? Follow the sound of my voice"

Yugo took off first, leaving the spirt to fallow him.

Yugi was paying attention and ended up running into an open door, only to have no room connected to it. He lost his balance. The spirit grabbed his hand, trying to pull him back up but lost his balance and fell with Yugi.

When they fell, they started to spin, it was a portal. Not wanting to get separated, the pharaoh held Yugi's hand tighter. If anything happened to the boy while in HIS puzzle, he would never forgive himself. It would be like half of him was gone.

Figuratively and literally.

They ended their journey floating in the sky, figures intertwined. Looking down at a castle, Yugi thought the view was breathe taking. However, his counterpart was looking at another view.

"We aren't alone."

Yugi looked up, seeing pure darkness in the sky, and eye in the middle of it. Almost as a reflex, Yugi's grip on the pharaoh hand grew tight. "It doesn't look very friendly"

Then it started sucking in monsters. "Told you."

Both started glow again, being pulled toward the castle, hands still joined.

In a burst of light they reappeared, in front of three crystalized statues. Yugi must have known what the spirit was thinking because he took the words right out of his mouth. "They are huge. I'm glad they are only statues."

They floated to the ground, Yami holding Yugi's fingers in a gentle grip in his fists. Only for a light behind them to distract them, making them face it. It took a form of one of Yugi's most favorite and trusted cards.

"Dark Magician Girl! Was that you calling for help?"

She smiles. "Yes, you world and my world hang in extreme danger. That best you saw in the distance is the process of being awaken again. When your world is destroyed yours will be too"

The phroah looked to Yugi who looked defeated then back to the mage before him. "we will help."

"But how?" Yugi looked to the pharaoh then to the mage.

She smiles. "Two things you need to do. To save both worlds you, pharaoh need to understand your Destiney. You hold part of that."

"How," he looked to her confused. "I have no memories of my past, my destiny isn't in light yet."

She look down, toward his hand. "Part of it you already knew. Look at your hand."

He didn't even notice that he locked his hand back with Yugi's.

His eyes met Yugi's. Both could only stare, purple into purple. "Pharaoh?"

The spirit only looked away then to the mage, narrowing his eyes. "What does this mean?"

She shook her head. "You were a great ruler, you gave your happiness and life up to protect your people. That's was why I called you here. You can now find happiness. You were a great and powerful ruler that is why you can save this world and yours. This is why I called you here. For you to save two worlds you need to come to terms with your feeling. Fate chose Yugi for a reason."

He closed his eyes, looking down. The truth starting to sink in. "I'm supposed to be with him, aren't I?

She only smiled. "Fate chose this boy to put your puzzle together, he is your vessel and destiny chose you to unite with him. You both share one mind and one heart."

He opens his eyes slowly and looking down to Yugi. "You knew how I felt, why didn't you approach me on it?"

"I wanted you to tell me. I remember your promise, you never cross into my mind but I'm linked into yours." He takes the spirts other hand, holding both. "You make me feel safe, confident, I feel like I have found my other half."

The pharaoh only smiled to the younger one. "Yugi, I feel the same. My need is to protect you, your grandfather, and your friends. They have all come as a second family to me, as you, but more than a brother. I have feeling for you Yugi, and I stand here now, returning your feeling."

Next thing the spirit new, he was hugged tightly around the waist, "Pharaoh."

The spirit hugged him back. "Yugi."

The mage smiles at the new couple. "Now for the second part, since you both are bonded by heart, you need to pull the sword from the crystal dragon together. When the sword out you need to say the dragons same to seal the bond to both of you."

Both males, holding hands floated up to the dragon. They gripped the sword tightly together. Together they pulled the sword from the beast. The crystal started to crack and a dragon emerged from the crystal rubble.

"Great! You freed Timaeus, now says his name in unison and the bond will be sealed and he will serve you."

Yugi looked to the spirit and the spirit looked to Yugi, both nodded, looked to the dragon and yelled in unison. "Timaeus."

Yugi woke up in bed, many colors in the sky he could see in his window, only to notice it wasn't morning. Getting into his normal clothes, he ran outside, past his grandfather to the area where he could see where the monsters were being sucked up. There he met with his friends, as they watched what was going on. A crystal was being formed by the monsters it was absorbing. When it broke off, an eye was revealed. They eye release a whirlwind where Yugi was standing. His friend moved but he didn't. Stuck in one area, it seemed like the end until huge light formed on top of his deck. He drew the card. His eyes went wide when he saw what card it was.

The eye of Timaeus. So what happened wasn't a dream, he and the pharaoh… they were an item. They took a vow. He shook his head. He couldn't think about that now.

He placed the card on his duel disk and played it. Summoning his new monster.

Then he made his first orders. "Timaeus! Protect us from that monster."

Like that, the monster was forced back, saving his world, and another.

When they eye was gone, the card came back to his hand. The pharaoh taking his place at his partner's side. Then a light formed, the female mage had reappeared.

"My pharaoh, Yugi your bond together had made your dragon stronger. You have weakened the beast, but it will be back for it has only been weakened for the moment, but my world is safe for the time being, along with yours." Then her face turns from happiness to depression. "But some of us are still prisoners on the other side."

"So what's next?"

"The beast will return and his power will be even strong. Please you need to stop before he becomes too powerful. Time is running out." Then she faded away into the colors in the sky.

Yugi looked to the spirit next to him. "Even with our hearts bonded together, it's still not strong enough."

"It seems the other two dragons need to be awaken, somehow."

XXX

And that how episode 147 should have went! Puzzleshipping all the way!


	2. Episode 158

"So tell me, how do you feel Pharaoh?"

Yugi woke, all he could tell was he was in a dark clouded place, his head hurt and he felt like the other half of him was gone. Something just didn't seem right.

"Hey, Where am I?"

Then an opening, a window in a very familiar seal.

The seal of the Orichalcos

"The seal of the Orichalcos! He played it!"

His eyes started to water tearing up. He felt betrayed and hurt. The pharaoh, the one who promised to be there for him no matter what, had chosen to play… play such an evil card. That card WAS pure evil! He told him over and over again, begging him to not play it but he did. His head just kept repeating the same thing over and over, finally coming from his lips. "How could you, Pharaoh?"

He just watched, his mate's eyes had changed, drastically. They looked angry, hateful, and just vengeful. Even a hint of red shined in purple irises. This wasn't the person he had found feeling for. He could tell the card was messing with the Pharaoh's mind.

This wasn't the king he had fallen in love with.

"I don't care where this power came from! All that matters is it's mine now!" Pharaoh's comment broke one of Yugi's heart string. "You were a fool to hand me that card! When you lose your soul will be locked away for all eternity, where it belongs!"

Timeous however was removed from the field, he and the seal don't play well together, literally. Leaving the Dark Magician girl to stand on her own. Making him angry, fueling his dark side, something the seal was feeding off of.

The pharaoh needed to come up with another tactic of attack. The pharaoh decided to played the card "Hand Control" (allowing him to guess a card in Rafael's hand and if guessed right it can be used) and guessed the card necromancy since it was given to Rafael in exchange for the Seal of Orachalcos. The seal, that card Yugi begged the Pharaoh to never use. The reason why he's stuck in this place outside the seal.

The pharaoh was able to use the card necromancy to bring his five monsters back from the graveyard. Gazelle the king of Mythical Beasts, Berfomet, Big Shield Gardna, Kuribabylon (which was separated into the five Kuribo bothers then the brothers brought back together, gaining 2500 attack points from the five kuribos gaining 500 attack points each.) These monsters are special summoned into the trap/spell card zone, behind the dark magician girl. (The Seal of Orachalcos has a special ability to allow monsters to be special summoned into this zone. These monsters can't be attacked until the first line of monsters is destroyed.)

Yugi could see that the seal even changed the monsters a bit. Even Kuribabylon went under a scary change. Even without the seal changing the monster it was pretty threatening looking. A Smokey blue puffball with a unicorn horn, the canine teeth hanging from its mouth. But when the seal took its place upon his forehead, they eyes of the monster began to glow read and the teeth became sharp and long, the monster became darker. The monster looked more like a demon pom-pom than a cute little Kuribo.

The Pharaoh sent his Kuribabylon to attack Rafael's monster, destroying it and leaving him down to 1500 life points.

Well actually, ever monster on the field came with an angry expression when the seal took its place upon their foreheads.

But only on the Pharaoh's side. Rafael's monster were not affected by the seal. Another ability of the card.

Yugi watched as his mate just change before his eyes, his personality just changed, he no longer showed love and caring, only thinking about winning. He just watched as the pharaoh sacrificed his Gazelle the king of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to bring forth his Dark magician

When the seal took its place upon his head, his eyes started to glow red, and he took looked just has angry and hateful as the pharaoh did, holding his ground, the seal upon him.

Rafael just smirked looking to the Kuribabylon. "That's one powerful puff ball you got there."

The pharaoh didn't smile or smirk, he didn't show any confidence in his cards, and something that Yugi knew wasn't his bonded mate. There was no "heart in the cards" moto now. "It's all thanks to the power of the Orichalcos."

"Wrong! The power come from the darkness in you!" Rafael called the king out.

"Now, you have a monster in the graveyard, so your 'Purity of the Cemetery' just got canceled out." (Purity of the Cemetery allows 100 points to be inflicted to the opponent's life points each turn, as long as the card player doesn't have any monsters in his graveyard) The Pharaoh just smirks, his voice filled with darkness. "My turn isn't over. I send my dark magician to attack your Back up Garna."

"I play my magic card. Aid of the Doomed. By sacrificing two of my cards from my hand, I automatically end your turn. My monster is safe." His face stays emotionless. "It's my turn, now.

Rafael plays monster rebirth to bring back Guardian Grarl back from his graveyard and back to his deck. He then plays swords of reveiling light, making all of the pharaoh face down monsters face up. He can't attack with these monsters on the field for three turns, but any monsters placed on the field after can since they won't be affected by the magic card.

"I draw!" The pharaoh was able to draw this turn, drawing Catapult turtle. He then sacrifices Big Shield Gardna. Putting his turtle into play "Now, I active the effect of my Turtle-"

"No you're not! I active my trap card Limit tribute, each player can only tribute one monster per turn."

"You're only delaying the inevitable, Rafael! I end my turn then."

XXX

Yugi watched, the pharaoh was sacrificing his monsters left and right. This was exactly he told Arkana in the Battle City tournament, he used the monsters in his opponents graveyard to use their numbers against him, which led to he and the pharaoh's win, and their title, "King of Games." Guess that seal blinded his Judgment on what they had learn together.

It only added insult to injury as his friends showed up.

"Yugi!" Joey called jumping from the car, not even bothering to open the door.

The pharaoh only looked at Joey for a second before turning back to his duel. The only thing on his mind was winning. It was long enough for Joey, Tristen, and Duke to catch a glimpse of the power that possessed him.

Tristen eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he saw. "No way dude!"

"What's going on? Why is the Orichalcos thingy in Yugi's forehead?"

All three skidded down into the desert valley, trying to get a closer look. However, two dirty duelist dweebs got their first. Rex and Weevil. Beaten numerous times, but still manage to show up.

"You guys just missed the best Part."

Duke only looked them over, sizing them up… wasn't much to size up. "Yeah? Then why don't you fill us in?

Tristen only shook his head. "I don't trust these two twerps as far as I can throw them."

Joey however lost it, lunging at the blue haired kid with the glasses, Weevil. He grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, getting into his face. "Hey, my best buddy had that freaky thing on his head and I wasn't answers! Now!"

Bug boy decided to be a wise mouth about. He would even make fans give up their rarest card for his autograph. Something he Rex started together. That was until Yugi mopped the floor with both of them. Now they were a laughing stock. "Maybe if you took your hands off me and asked nicely."

"Wrong answer!"

Before Joey could pummel the kid's face in, but Rex intervened. After all, all this fighting was taken away from the duel. Whether or not wanted this was the Pharaoh or not, he wanted to see his enemy lose. "It's the Seal of Orichalcos. Yugi got it from the big muscle guy he's dueling."

Joey dropped Weevil in shock, he looked up his best friend. Leaving weevil on the ground, gasping for breath. "No! He wouldn't do that. He knows that card is pure evil."

XXX

"Tell me Pharaoh, how does it feel to know your true self had finally been revealed?" Rafael was toying with him. "Your power came from darkness and always has."

"What's wrong?" The Pharaoh smirked, not a confident one, but a, evil one. Pure darkness. "Are you Jealous because this seal inhabits my side of the field and your soul on the line? I would be."

'It's not just his soul on the line pharaoh.' Yugi thought 'have you considered our relationship, our bond? Of course not! Not with that seal possessing you!'

"Perhaps you should have thought twice before turning that card over to me."

Rafael smirks, "I have full trust in my cards. Something that you should learn."

He then turns back to his cards. He draws. He then chooses a magic card he puts into play. "I activate nightmare binding. And it's going to attach to your Kuribabylon. Your little fluff ball just lost 800 points but they get added to my life points. To make this even better, you pom-pom can't be sacrificed."

"Insult my monsters all you want, but with the power of the seal behind me I can't be stopped!" The pharaoh draws. "And now, since he's useless to me, I'll sacrifice my Dark magicaian, to attack your life points."

Leaving Rafael down to 800 life points. Yugi 600

"Now that's he's gone, he can now serve an actual purpose and strengthen my dark magician girl."

XXX

Yugi's heart felt crushed, defeated. Like he lost him forever. That was his, and his partner's favorite monster and most trusted. How could he just sacrifice him like that? It used to be that every sacrifice served a purpose, now it was just to win. Nothing more!

Yugi's friend Joey could tell that something was off. "That doesn't sound like the Yugi I know. Come on, pal! Snap out of it! That seal is messing with your head!"

XXX

"Here we are! The duel is almost done and your about to lose your soul!" The Pharaoh smirked darkly. "One more blast from my turtle and you're done!"

Raphael's turn, hurt and almost beaten, he places one card faced down and ends his turn.

"All I need to do is defeat one card," The spirit smirked, knowing the next monster he would use. "And I chose my very own, dark magician girl!"

"Pharaoh no! The seal is in play! So all the monsters on the field are real!" he was banging on his only window to the outside world, blocking him off with the seal. "Done sacrifice the Dark Magician Girl! We made a promise to her, she made us what we are… you can't do this!"

The pharaoh, unable to hear the prayer of his love and clouded by darkness, he made his command. "Well, go on."

The catapult launched but Rafael played a magic card. Shrink card, dark magician girl lost half her attack points and Rafael saved himself.

Rafael only has 100 points left. Yugi 600

"Impressive, but your only delaying your down fall, and since it's my turn, your swords just expired. And after I sacrifice a monster, your soul will be taken by the seal." He points to his opponent. "You're done!"

XXX

"Looks like our best pal had this duel in the bag! You go Yugi! Then Tristan turned to joy, standing next to him. "Nice moves huh? Joey? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. But Yugi isn't. He's brain washed."

Tristen and Duke looked to him surprised. "What?"

"Look at him! He's sacrificing his monsters right and left and talking about power!" he clenches his fists. "That's not the Yugi I know. He would never duel like this. That seal is messin' with his head!"

XXX

Yugi watched helpless, his partner, the one fate had chosen for him, was being engulfed by his own darkness. It all started with that stupid stone around his neck! It had been glowing, even more when his desire to use the card was growing. Did that start this process into his fall into his own darkness?

Yugi could only watch, crying "I warned him.. Not to use that card. Now he's possessed by the darkness… I told him that card was pure evil! Why Pharaoh?"

Raphael smirked, chuckling. "I told you Pharaoh. The seal reveals all. You were an evil ruler. You see the truth. This is you. Evil, wicked, greedy and full of hate."

"No!"

"Are you really that blind!? Look at the field, look at your monsters. Look at what you have done to them!"

"You deceived me!"

"You chose this! You decided to play that card! You chose to transform your monsters into a dark image like yourself. The next round, someone will lose, and it won't be me!"

That's when Rafael played drew two card, the ones he needed to win. His deadly Duo. He plays the magic card Celestial Sword – Eatos, and equips it to his Guardian Eatos in attack mode. He then equips the sword to his guardian and calls forth its special ability, targeting the Pharaoh graveyard to power up the sword.

His fallen monsters, Dark Magician, Dark magician Girl, Big Shield Gardna, Bermont, and his Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts.

"You have the power of every one of my fallen monsters."

"I told you before. You did this. Sacrificing every one of your monsters in a selfish act, letting your rage take control. Now look into their eyes!"

The one that made him feel the worst was the way The Dark Magician Girl looked down to him, He may have betrayed his favorite monster. But he broke a promise to her. And even destroyed the very monster she gave him. It was almost at a whisper when he looked at her. "Im so sorry… Forgive me."

Then he remembered Yugi. He begged him not to play this card. Even tried to hold him back. He broke a promise to one of his trusted monsters, and his most cherished person. "Yugi… I should have listened. I'm sorry."

The Guardian had gained 10000 attack points, whipping everything off the field on the Pharaoh's side of the field.

600 down to 0.

The Pharaoh had lost.

"The seal never leaves the field without taking something with it. Ready to pay the price with your soul Pharoah?"

XXX

"No way! Yugi Lost?"

Weevil read the mind of everyone. Each one just watching in disbelief.

"Oh man, Yug!"

XXX

"Not if I can help it!" Yugi watched as the seal was ready to take the Pharaoh's soul. He knew that if he didn't act fast, the great beast would be awaken much sooner. It was him or the spirit. He knew which one had to go. The spirit may had gone against his wishes and of course Yugi was angry with him, but that didn't mean that Yugi was going to let the dark ones take his soul. Isnt that was a relationship meant, no matter how bad thing seemed they would face it together. Well now was the biggest test for them both.

"With all the power of my Millennium puzzle," the puzzle started to glow.

And with all his might, he smashed it onto the seal. "I break the seal!"

And then the pharaoh felt something give him a good shove. "I won't let the seal take your soul."

"Yugi, why are you-"

"The seal only needs one of us. So I'm taking your place."

"No! Yugi don't!"

A green light and Yugi was gone, and the Pharaoh fell, blacked out. He had lost half of himself, along with his greatest treasure, and his one love.

A huge loss for the fallen king had taken.

Rafael had picked up the fallen duelist, ready to take him to Darts, that was until Joey yelled to them, demanding them to release him. He did, throwing the king. Luckily, Joey and Tristen caught him, of course falling over in the process. Rafael promising to come for Joey's soul later.

Weevil and rex however take off after Rafael. Wanting the power he possess too along with the powerful cards.

"Get back back here, you dweebs!"

Joey doesn't even look at him and they place the kignon the ground, trying to wake him up. "Forget them. We have bigger problems."

Who they thought was Yugi, wasn't waking up.

"Come on, get up."

Then a mericle, purple eyes flutter open. And he gets to his fee

"Your still here? How did you do it? How did you outsmart that guy?" Joey asked smiling, then concern showed in his eyes. "Is everything ok?

"No." The pharaoh had his eyes closed, eyes welling up in tears. "Everything is far from alright."

He turns, facing the battle field. Hurt, depression and hurt, masked his face. I didn't outsmart him. Yugi is gone."

"I don't… Understand, how can you be talking to us if he took your soul."

"Not mine. Yugi's" That's what the Pharaoh lost it falling to the ground, punching the dirt, crying. He felt like he lost a part of him, which he did. "It's not fair! I did this to him! It should have been me, not him! Yugi! Come back! I'm so sorry!"

XXX

I must have watched this episode like… what a thousand times, it's one of my most favorite, only because of the end. It shows just how far these two will go for one another. Yugi sacrifices himself after everything, showing he truly cares, even loves him. While the pharaoh falls to his knees, crying over losing Yugi. I have never seen him brood over anyone like he does over Yugi, even over Tea, Tristan, or even Joey. Nothing compares to just how much he feels for Yugi. I have never seen an actual king fall to his knees over losing a partner. Unlike Hennery the Eight, (If you never heard of him, I suggest you look him up) who, after losing one wife, he would marry another. No sympathy with that guy. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next episode: 163. I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!


	3. Episode 163 And 164

"Are you ok?"

"… Barely."

Then both blacked out.

He felt a wet sensation to his cheek, and a warm embrace. He opened his eyes. It was Yugi, holding him close, kissing his cheek. The pharaoh wanted to cry, eyes wide as he could only watch the young teen pulling him closer. "Yugi."

The young one said nothing, sitting upon the king's legs. Arms under the older male's blue jacket, kissing him from his neck to his cheek, then Yugi whispered in his ear. "Wake up, Pharaoh."

His eyes fluttered open, a slobbery, big dog. Friendly, coat the color of ash in snow. A tent he was sleeping in, Tae next to him. He was safe, and so was she.

He gently pushing the dog off of him. He frowned, putting a hand to his forehead. His own thoughts tormented him. He loved the younger teen but…

But that was just going too far.

Then he remembered the train. The entire thing was a trap. Dartz knew he didn't get his soul, and instead someone else stood in his place. He set the entire thing up. But how? He set the entire train up, so he could get his soul in the process. He separated him from Yugi's, and his, friends (even though Joey was about to pummel his face in after hearing what happened to Yugi), and sent Weevil after him.

'Weevil!' He clenched his fists into his blanket. What that bluish-green-haired creep did was completely unjustifiable. How he pulled out that regular bug card, telling him he knew where Yugi was. Playing it so that the pharaoh would think that ordinary card was his lover's soul card. Then… He tore it in half. For that few second he made the spirit think Yugi was gone forever. Only to later be told it was an ordinary card. He made the kid pay dearly for that.

Activating his Berserker Soul. This allowed him to send his entire hand to the graveyard, and draw card from his deck until he got a magic or trap card. Allowing him to let a particular monster to attack again and again, as long at the monster being sacrificed was under 1500 attack power. The monster chosen? Breaker the Magical Warrior. He recognized the first two cards. Queens's knight and Gazelle king of mythical beasts. After that, it didn't matter.

He wanted to make this kid pay! And he did!

After two attacks, Bug Boy's life points dropped to 0. The pharaoh however was still blinded by rage and darkness from the seal. He just kept attacking, 7 times after. Tea finally got the Pharaoh to stop his attacks. She was right, he won, Weevil lost. The seal took his soul. He still didn't get his answer from Weevil. He asked where Yugi was. The seal already had his Soul. Bug Boy was gone.

The best part about the seal Of Orichalcos? It makes everything real. Even when your life points drop, you can feel the assault.

Weevil could literally feel the king's Wrath.

Whatever happened to Joey and Tristen after that train cars got separated, he didn't know. He could only hope they were ok. If anything, they had to find them before they even attempted to find Dartz. It's the least he can do.

It's what Yugi would have wanted to do.

The Pharaoh closed his eyes, still sitting in his blankets, fists relaxed. 'He would still be here if it wasn't for my act of Selfishness.'

He shook his head, looking up to the dog, as it moved over to Tea and started to lick her face. Waking her up.

The dog licked her face. She could only laugh. The pharaoh's eyes went soft, somewhat smiling at the animal. It's funny, how animals have a natural way to make one crack a smile, even when that person is in deep sorrow, and how they are oblivious to what goes on in the real world around them.

Animals are truly amazing.

"Sky! Get over here! Sky!" A girl with brown hair, hair decorated with a brown hat, peaked her head into the tent, calling her dog. "That's not a way to treat out guests!"

When she stepped into the tent, all her features were exposed. A young girl, with two braids. Her clothes however seemed to be of a cultural type. Native to the desert lands maybe. A pink- sleeved dress with a very different design on the bottom, boots and a poncho.

The pharaoh though, changed his facial expression from one of gentle to express distrust. Still weary of strangers. Old habits die hard. "Who are you?"

She smiles. The dog running to her side. "I'm Chris, and you've already met sky. She's the one that found you both. She was looking for food but found you two instead."

XXX

The Pharaoh and Tea left the tent and follow Chris outside, in a distance he could see an older man, gray hair and almost the same wardrobe style as the girl who they were following. Who exactly are these two? And… Why was he in the dirt on his knees? As they got closer he could tell he was picking up something. Then he saw the dog approach the older man. This gave him a small sign that he could trust him.

"I see your strength is back. You both had me worried. My name, is Iron heart." He held out his hand, in it was the Pharaoh's deck, but the card on top made him raise a brow. "I believe this belongs to you."

Ironheart must have felt the King's uneasy aura. "Pardon me, for being intrusive, but I noticed you have a very rare card. One of its kind actually. The Eye of Timeous."

The pharaoh, could only look to the card in defeat. To him, that card was more than a rare card. It was the moment he and Yugi sealed their bond together, when they discovered their prophecy of being together and found love in one another. He closed his eyes, now it was painful reminder of what could have been. "Take it. I'm not deserving of it."

Tea tried to argue with him. "That's not true!"

"Ill… keep it until you're ready."

Then Tea remembered something important. Weevil, what happened to that guy? "Did you find another kid? With glasses and a haircut? A really bad haircut. He was on the train with us when it derailed"

The old man only shook his head. "No. You both were the only ones we found. He must have escaped before the train derailed. I assure you, there wasn't another soul near the train."

Well, under certain circumstances, he was right. Weevil didn't have a soul. So…

"I highly doubt that Weevil was able to escape, not in the condition he was in. There is a greater power at work here."

Ironheart seemed surprised by the Pharaoh's words.

"You seem to possess a wisdom that reaches beyond your years, young man. I've met a lot of people in my travels, but no one like you. There is something in your eyes… that I have never seen before…" as the man was talking the dog laid down at the Pharaoh feet, not like he was tired. No. it was more like a bow, like how the great sphinx bowed in the desert of Egypt. "I also sense something else. A loneliness in your heart."

"That's because I lost someone… very close to me." He looked to the ground, not hurt, or anger but more of determination. "Now, I'm on a journey to find and save his soul."

"What will you do if you find him?"

"I don't… know exactly. Nothing can justify what I did. I put both of us a risk and because of me… he paid the price." He could feel his eyes well up. He closed them, letting the tears slip, to allow him eyes to clear. "The least I want to do is apologize to him. For betraying and abandoning his trust… and him. Most of all him."

Tea just watched the hidden tears fall. There was more to his relationship with Yugi… Than he was letting on, and she could tell, but what exactly was going on between them? "Pharaoh?"

"I might be able to help you." Ironheart only turned, the dog standing a following. Then gave his command to Tea, Chris and the Pharaoh. "Follow me."

XXX

It was a very scary climb on the side of the mountain. Pharaoh did his best not to look down but one can only wonder… if one fell from the side, could you hear them hit the ground?

Very morbid thoughts.

"How much further?" Tea asked, walking as close as she could to the mountain walls. Only for her to misstep and almost fall to her death… until the pharaoh gripped her wrist, helping her regain her balance.

He was interested if someone fell, but NOT that interested.

"Forgot to mention, might want to watch your step."

Ironheart turned to the two. "We are almost there. It's not too much further now."

"And? What happens when we arrive?"

"We will have crossed over to the other side, where the spirits dwell." Ironheart turned, continuing their journey. "My people believe we have human souls all around us. We believe beyond this mountain, there is hidden valley in which we beleive those wondering souls come to gather as they wonder along."

That's when the Pharaoh eyes perked up, a gleam of home in his gaze as he follows Iron heart. "And, you think my friend might be there!?"

"Perhaps." He then placed his warning as they arrived to the spot. "There are also evil spirits that dwell here too. Going inside to find the spirit you seek is easy. Leaving with your own… that's another thing. It isn't too late to back out."

"I must go. I have to go! I owe it to Yugi."

"Well there it is." Ironheart pointed out, Tea, Chris, even sky had joined in the journey, and the Pharaoh. All stared at the sacred circle.

"So, what do we do when we get their?"

"Not us, only you. This is your Journey."

"Very well, I accept the challenge." Then the pharaoh took off into the valley, down the small slop of rock. 'Yugi. This is may be only chance to make things right. Please, let me find you.'

The pharaoh took his first step into the valley and he could tell. He had huge feeling that his love was here. He could almost feel like they were close. Like he never left. 'Yugi. I know you're here.'

As the pharaoh entered the circle, he could already hear voices and orbs of light started to come into view. Each with their own voice and threatening messages.

"Go back!"

"Your soul will join us!"

"You will never escape!"

Most were even laughing in a haunted mocking way. Some started to even take shape into old foes, defeated at their own game. Double trouble! The twins from the Duelist Kingdom, even other familiar faces from earlier on. Even Weevil showed up. He didn't pay them any mind. He was hear for one reason and one reason only.

To make amends with his lover and to set things right, even just to apologize. He owed him that.

As he came closer to the center of the circle, orbs became to come closer and condense. "Yugi?"

A shape formed, his inner wants gave him what he was so desperately seeking for. Yugi, was standing before him. "Is that… Really you?"

"Yugi!" He could only look at the younger make in amazement. His love was standing before him. "I found you!"

When he went to grab Yugi's hand, his hand only ghost right through. He wasn't flesh form, just spirit.

Fate is truly a cruel mistress.

"You came all this way just to see me?" Yugi asked, his eyes narrowed. But his words had no bitter tone to them.

"Yes. I just want to apologize for what I have done. To tell you how sorry I am" The pharaoh kept his fists clenched. He wanted to reach out to him, hold him in arm, but this wasn't the right time. Fate wouldn't let him.

"I'm sorry too. I wish all this never happened."

"It's my fault. I surrendered to my inner darkness." He looked hurt and defeated. He did his best to keep eye contact at his destined partner. He felt remorse. He wanted his lover back. "I let my anger take over and you paid the price. Without your light, I feel my darkness taking over and it's only getting stronger. I believe what Rafael said is true… maybe… maybe I was an evil pharaoh. What if I am the one responsible for the destruction of Egypt? If… I am capable of doing this… It should be me locked away… not you."

"Well, what good is that now!?" He snapped at the fallen king, making the pharaoh look at him wide eyes. "I'm the one that's locked away forever! Not even once did even bring into account how this would affect us! Do you even truly love me, Pharaoh!? You never once said it!"

"Yugi… I'm sorry. You know I love-"

"Don't! I don't need your empty promises, and I sure don't need your pity, Pharaoh!" Yugi cut the king off and walked by him, not even making eye contact. "If you think your evil then there is one thing to do!"

"What… are you saying?" it was almost a whisper. "Are we –"

"You said it yourself, Pharaoh. You said your soul should be locked away with mine!" he then had his duel disk form in his arm. Readying it for play. "I'm going to do it! You lose this duel and your soul gets sealed away with mine! Who knows? Maybe this what our destiny was supposed to be? Locked away together for forever, hmm Pharaoh!?"

"Wait! You misunderstood me!" The pharaoh tried to plead with his scorned lover. "It doesn't need to be this way!"

"Ohh! So now you're taking back what you said!" Yugi was getting aggravated and annoyed. "Make up your mind! You don't deserve to be part of my life or this world!"

"Yugi?" The pharaoh had never seen this side of his lover. He had to take a few steps back. It… scared him. He didn't think anyone has ever seen this side of him.

"You need to start taking responsibilities for your actions and own up to what you have done! IF you're truly sorry and IF you truly love me then prove it! Be a man for once and face me in a duel now!

The pharaoh narrowed his eyes. He knew Yugi was angry with him, but it wouldn't do the world much good if he was locked away too. He knew his answer had to be… "No! Please Yugi Under-"

"Too Late!" Yugi called the pharaoh out. "It's time for you to pay! If you're truly sorry then you will do this for the both of us! For me! If what you're saying is true, if you really love me, you will do this!"

That Pharaoh couldn't say anything. Now this was going beyond the world and only being focused on Yugi, more importantly, their relationship. If this is what it takes to med what this king broke, then it left him with no choice. For Yugi, for their relationship. He would duel him. He readied his duel disk. Maybe this could fix things? Most likely not.

It's hard to calm a scorned lover, isn't it?

XXX

Tea, Chris and Ironheart watched from the distance, she was ecstatic to see her friend again, it was hard to believe that Yugi's soul was taken only two days ago and the train derailing was only something that happened yesterday.

For the Pharaoh, it seemed like his entire personality had changed since he lost Yugi's soul. He was the determined, up beat person. She remembered when they went out together to maybe find something about his memory, something under Yugi's request, and even during that time he was lost in deep thought.

But this, this was something entirely different. It was as if he lost every will to go on. Even when Tristen and Duke drove him back to the trailer where Rebecca, the professor and she were waiting. He even said he, as if knew, that Yugi was gone forever. With anyone else, he thought of the positive. There were many other times when souls were on the line but he and Yugi always pulled through and saved them. That comment, 'He's gone forever.' That wasn't something he nor Yugi would say.

The train ride was even more awkward than the time they went out. She was able to get him to talk when they went out on the town, but on the train, she couldn't even get him to say a word. It got to the point where he just got up and walked away, apologizing to her. She even saw him from her seat, from the distance, she saw him slide down the door onto the floor, a hand on his face. She could have even sworn she heard him say something else. 'I've lost him forever…' or something close to that.

"So he had to duel Yugi?" she asked looking to the two males with their duel disks ready. It was one question that confused her but there another in the back of her mind that she would ask the Pharaoh personally.

Chris was the one that answered. "That's why we brought you here. We heard about the nameless pharaoh and that there are chosen ones that will help save our world. Since the pharaoh's soul is tainted by darkness he has to face his fears and darkness to overcome his inner darkness."

"If the pharaoh loses the duel here, his soul will be stuck here." Ironheart responded. "He needs to win defeat his… Partner in order to free himself and him."

Tea raised a brow at how he said 'partner.' Did he know something about his relationship with Yugi that she wasn't understanding? She looked back to the field. If the pharaoh lost, none of her questions will be answered because he will be gone as well… that, and the world will be doomed too.

XXX

They both draw five cards, and start with 4000 life points.

"I'll start!" Yugi spoke, taking card and placing it first, face down. "I end my turn! Now, let's see what you got, if you're not scared!"

"Very well. If I have to." Pharaoh then plays Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode. He then send it to attack Yugi's face down card, which is the same as his Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts. Subsequently, destroying Yugi's monster.

"Mine is a Gazelle, too!"

"Yugi wait!" the pharaoh's eyes narrow as he looks to his own hand. "Tell me right now, you're not holding the same cards as I!"

"Guess we will have to find out, wont we." He then places another card face down. "I end my turn!"

The pharaoh, trying to prove a point, pulls to cards from his hand. Polymerization and Berfomet. "Do these look familiar… love?"

The way he snapped the pet name, love, had Yugi taken a back a little, literally taking a step back. He narrowed his eyes as he watched what the pharaoh did with the two cards in his hand.

"Now I fuse my two monster to form Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast." He then normal summoned another monster. Alpha the magnate Warrior. He then sent his magnet warrior to attack Yugi's face down card, who was revealed to be Sagan, a monster also in his own hand.

"Your defense his gone, Yugi! Your life points are wide open!" he then send his Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast to attack Yugi's life points directly.

Yugi – 1900

Pharaoh – 4000

Then something made the Pharaoh relies something with his partner's strategy of playing. Something was off, and not quite right. 'That's strange. Our hands are identical, they must be! I know he has monster reborn. Why would he bring back a monster to protect his life points? Is he holding back? Does he want me to win, or is he trying to throw me off…?'

"When you sent my Sagan to the graveyard, you activated its special ability." Not even looking to the pharaoh, he pulls his deck into his hands and looks through his cards, picking one that would help him best. "Allowing me to move a monster with 1500 attack power from my deck to my hand!"

The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes. What was Yugi exactly trying to do? "Good move."

"Thanks but I don't need your support. Last time I listened to you and look where that got both of us." Not even looking to the king he was playing against, he places a card face down. Then plays a magic card. "I play this, card destruction."

He could hear the glass breaking. His words hit a nerve. He did his best to forget about for now, and focus on this duel, and the card he just played. "But why?"

"So I can start over and our hands won't be the same, love." He sends all his cards to the graveyard, shuffles his deck and draws five more.

"Why are you acting like this!? This isn't you!"

Yugi smirked "You remember what SHE told us. We are bonded, two minds of the same heart."

"What do you mean!?"

Yugi shook his head "You don't get! We are bonded Pharaoh. Two minds, one heart. The same darkness that taints your heart also taints my heart!"

"Yugi, Believe when I tell you this, I wish I could take it back. All of it! I know what I did was wrong. I know I hurt you and our relationship in the process. What I did, I can't take it back. I just want to make this right."

"It's a little late for you to reminisce over your actions, isn't it?" he narrows his eyes. "Now I see you for who you really are. And evil Pharaoh who only cares about himself! Face the facts! You never cared what happened to me, or us! As long as you had power nothing mattered! Now it's my turn to show you what I saw you turn into!"

"Yugi wait! Are you holding the card I think your holding?"

"You seem to be catching." He eyes soften as he looks at the card in his hand, "aren't you, your highness."

It was a means of respect, for the pharaoh himself, almost 5,000 years ago. Yugi's tone was more of a mocking tone. He was taken aback by it. Yugi was never the one for disrespect.

"For me, however, this duel to show you what I saw, for you to look at yourself and see what you did to me. To look at yourself from the outside." He smiles down at the card. "And only one card can allow me that power. The Seal of Orichalcos."

"Yugi! Don't!"

Yugi didn't listen, he played the card, allowing the seal to form on the field and the seal soon taking its place on Yugi's Forehead. "And now, you will pay for taking my soul and know how I felt, when you abandoned me!"

The pharaoh did his best to talk some sense into his younger partner, but he wasn't getting through. "This is a mistake Yugi!"

"Just replace you hand! I played card destruction, or did you forget!? Like you forgot me!"

The pharaoh throws his entire hand into his graveyard, reshuffles and draws five more. "I never ONCE forgot about you!"

Yugi ignored the pharaoh's words, playing his next cards monster reborn, bringing back his dark magician girl. He then normal summons his Celtic Guardian, and then smirks. "You know what happens next, your majesty."

"Yugi! This is getting out of control!"

The Orachalcos then takes its place upon the foreheads on all of the monsters on Yugi's side of the field, giving each one a 300 attack point boost. Yugi then sends his Celtic Guardian to destroy the Pharaoh's Magnet Warrior. Then send his dark magician girl to attack the king's mythical beasts. Yugi destroyed both the Pharaoh's monster.

Yugi – 1900

Pharaoh – 3000

With the pharaoh's mythical Beasts in his graveyard, this allowed him to summon Berfomet from his graveyard in defense mode. Allowing him to have some sort of defense for his life points. He then summons his Big shield Garna in defense mode.

In yugi's turn he then summons the queens night and then uses a magic card called magic formula which increases Dark Magician Girl's attack by 500. He then send Queen's Knight to attack Berfomet, then Dark Magician Girl attacks Big shield Gardna, and lastly, his Celtic Guardian attacks the pharaoh directly.

The Pharaoh could feel the blow of the sword. He almost forgot just how real everything in the seal became. Everything that was in play was real, the monsters and even the attacks, when received directly.

Yugi – 1900

Pharaoh – 1200

"Listen to me Yugi! You don't want to do this!"

"Hurts, don't it?! And it's only gets worse from here on out!" Yugi's eyes become darker every passing moment, and the Pharaoh could see it. "Soon your soul will be locked away forever."

Was this what he, the ex-king of Egypt had acted like under the influence of the seal?

The pharaoh then places a card face down, he then summoned his Giant Soldier of stone in defense mode. He then plays his swords of revealing light. Allowing him to keep Yugi from attacking will any of his monsters on the field for three complete turns.

'Maybe this way I can talk some sense into him. He had to know that I do love him dearly, and I'm willing to that no matter what the price.' He looked at life point counter on his duel disk. 'I'm even putting my own life on the line.'

"These swords mean nothing to me! I have one card on my hand that can bypass your swords!" Yugi then sacrificed his Celtic Guardian to bring his Catapult turtle to the field.

"This was… what I did!"

"Exactly, so now it's your turn to experience what I did! How you threw everything away for us! After this you won't EVER duel again." He then sacrifices his Queen's Knight to his Turtle and Launches it, attacking the Pharaoh's life points directly. The blow knocked him over.

Yugi – 1900

Pharaoh – 200

"One more attack like that, and the seal if free to take your soul, just like me" he smirks

The Pharaoh stagers to his feet. "No. I can't lose! If I do, I won't be able to save you, both of us will be sealed away, and two world will end. What about us?"

"So what!? Your evil remember? Last time you didn't care who suffered. So now? Neither do I. And as far as you and I go…" he narrows his eyes again "That's over!"

Yugi then makes one last sacrifice to the Catapult turtle. His Dark Magician Girl.

"Yugi! Don't… do this! Not to her and not to us!"

"Too late!" He then orders his turtle to launch his female mage.

"I can't let you do this…" he then flips up the trap card that Yugi activated with his attack. "I activate, Devine wind!"

This lets the attack of Yugi be directed right back at him, directly at his life points.

Pharaoh – 200

Yugi – 0

The pharaoh had won.

The seal dispered, not claiming anyone's soul. The Pharaoh had won. He saw the younger male, laying in the dirt.

"What… have I done. Yugi!" he ran to his partner, getting onto his knees, pulling him into his arms, holding his. He could feel the tears well up, he didn't care. This is what he wanted to hold him, to comfort him, to tell him how sorry he was. "Speak to me, say something please…"

"You... Passed my test, Pharaoh." He smiled.

"What are you talking about? Did you plan this entire thing, all along?" he pulled him closer to his chest, cradling the teen's fragile frame.

"I had no choice. You left me with no choice." He smiles to the king holding him. "By defeating me, you were able to defeat the darkness in yourself. I know it wasn't easy but you did what was best for the world… and us. You acted like a true Hero. I never thought you were evil, and I sure… knew you loved me"

The pharaoh could feel his eye water up. The tears even started to slide. It didn't matter, Yugi needed to see it. "What happens now?"

"I may not be here physically." He then placed his hand on his king's hand, in complete instinct he gripped it, not breaking eye contact with Yugi. "But I'll be with you in spirit, I'm always here with you. With the Darkness gone, your monsters will aid you, and I will be bonded with you. We made a promise. We aren't over. Your darkness is gone. We are bonded by our hearts. Never forget that. Don't give up our fight or this one. I'm always with you. I love you."

In a flash of light, he disappeared, leaving the Pharaoh on his knees, holding nothing but air. He couldn't help but feel like Yugi was still there. He whispered the first thing that came into his mind. "I love you too."

He then stood, looking to the sky. He felt a pain in his chest, the separation feeling only this time not as bad. He could already feel Yugi, looking over him. "I'll save you, Yugi. I promise. No matter what it takes."

He then fell to his knees again. Even though he knew Yugi had forgiven him, the pain and guilty of his lover not being with him still left a huge whole in his heart. He let his tears stream down his face. "If it wasn't for me, you would still be here, in my arms. You may have forgiven me, but I will never be able to forgive…myself. I won't rest until I get you back!"

Then a wind gust blew up, evil spirits began to take form, and a monster of darkness and shadows took a form.

The Pharaoh stood, he could tell his darkness was gone, good spirits surrounded him and showed him a vision. Chris, Ironheart, here in battle and on this field. This place must have been the final stand, which is why so many spirits are trapped here.

The creature said nothing, only holding a duel disk to his arm, darker, sharper, more like a weapon than something used for a card game. Something all of Dartz minions seemed to have. That dark duel equipment, a glowing green stone around their neck, and the Seal of Orichalcos card. He readied it for play, and the pharaoh caught on. He had to duel the creature.

Things only got worse as the creature summoned the seal of the orichalcos but not from a card, but from the sky. Chris and Ironheart had the card he needed to win this fight, the card he had given up, when he thought Yugi had given up on his. Chris and IronHeart got the card to him since he couldn't leave the seal, and they paid the price and for that.

That gave him an even more reason to stop this creature now.

"You want to duel!?" He called the Shadow Creature out. Readying his duel disk for play. "Then lets Duel!"

XXX

Walking fallowing the train track was Joey and Tristen, carrying a lifeless (soulless to be correct) rex. All of a sudden they saw a bright light, of green. Something was going down and it didn't look good.

"I assume you see that… Gigantic… green sunset thing right?" Joey pointed out

Tristen, adjusting the soulless brown haired dweeb with a red hat, riding piggyback. Rex Raptor is the dweeb's name. Tristen agreed. "Yeah. What do you think it is?

Just on cue, a card started to glow in Joey's Deck. A brown dragon, another chosen dragon. The Claw of Hermos. "No idea. But I think it has something to with this. I just hope Tea and the Pharaoh are ok."

Joey takes off, leaving Tristen to catch up. "Hey wait! It's your turn to carry Dino Boy!"

Joey didn't stop or turn around to acknowledge Tristen. Tristen followed close behind him. Knowing joey was doing his best to ignore him. "I know you can hear me! You're not Deaf!"

XXX

The pharaoh thanks his monsters for serving him, Dark Magician Girl and The Eye of Timeous. Then they fade, back into his deck. Yugi was right. He was able to stop Dartz's evil spirit army, all because Yugi came to help free his soul of darkness.

The pharaoh clenched his fists remembering his dear friends' sacrifices. Rafael would pay for his part in the sacrifice in Chris', Sky's and Iron heart's souls.

XXX

"So wait…I'm confused. This is carving of the battle that took place 10,000 years ago?"

"Yes." The pharaoh answered placing a few wild flowers at the tablet

"So…If they were in a war 10,000 years ago, then how were they here with us? Were they ghosts?" Tea asked looking at a stone tablet, telling the story of the events of the past.

"They were spirits that engaged in a battle with Dartz thousands of years ago. Now they have been captured by this mad man. Which gives me three more reasons to hunt him down and make him pay for what he has done to everyone and bring peace to this world!"

As they walked away from the stone Tea Decided now would be the best time to ask something that had been on her mind. She stepped in front of him stopping him in his tracks. "I need to ask you something."

He looked at her confused, "Well, what is it?"

She looked at him nervous, worried that maybe she was crossing the line. "I have to know. What exactly is your relationship with Yugi?"

His eyes went wide. It hadn't been that long when a small bit if his destiny was revealed to him, but it could have been long enough to ATLEAST tell someone that basics. Even Tea, she seemed like the type that would understand. Still, he sighed. "I... Tea... I don't really think that it's my place to say."

She nodded in understanding, if it was his wish she would leave it at that.

"Tea... wait..."

But he however decided to tell her the story. If she's a friend of Yugi's and she's a friend of his and he could trust her. He pulled out a card, a particular card. "This card is where it all started."

"The Eye of Timeous?" she eyed the card confused "How?"

The Pharaoh placed the car back into his deck. Both continue the walk as he explains what happened, the entire story. "For some reason fate had decided that he and I were supposed to meet, and together we are to save this world, and another. By discovering feelings for one another, we were able to free Timeous. My past is still a blank."

"And you think by regaining your memories will help you understand why Yugi is playing a huge role in your destiny." She asked putting the pieces together.

"I hope it does." He shakes his head. "That isn't my main goal right now. My main goal is to find Dartz and put a stop to his evil plans of awaking The Great Leviathan."

That's when Tea stopped in her tracks looking to the pharaoh. Not saying a word looking at him very concerned.

"What is it?"

"Just answer me honestly." She looks at him, nervous. "Do you... really love Yugi?"

The pharaoh's eye went soft, smiling. Greatly appreciating that he can finally tell someone the extent of his and Yugi's bond of the hearts. Someone that he could trust. "Yes Tea. I do. I'm in love with Yugi."

Smiling, proud to know that Yugi was no longer just among friends but of someone who truly cared about him deeply. She could accept this relationship. She knew it would be the other way around if it were her. "I won't tell the others. I'll leave it to you when you are ready."

The pharaoh smiled back at her as they continue their walk. Their next goal was to find Tristen and Joey.

"Thank you, Tea. Yugi and I are very lucky to have you, and his friends in our lives."

XXX

It isn't over! Not by a long shot! Got episodes 163 and 164 down. This is about Yugi and Pharaoh, so not much details from episode 164 but 163, wow, so much fighting between the two but what couple doesn't have a disagreement. Doesn't matter, Yugi forgives him. I personally needed 164 for the ending to have small moment with the pharaoh and Tea. Sooner or later, everyone needs to know the full extent of this relationship. I felt Tea was the best place to start since she has spent a lot of time with the pharaoh, other than Yugi of course. I don't understand why people bash her. I feel like she's the one that Push Yugi and the Pharaoh closer together, and help him pull himself out of his depression state when he lost Yugi, she earned the right to learn about the relationship first hand. That dream though? Dirty minded Pharaoh! X3


End file.
